She's All That
by joeygal
Summary: What would happen if Pacey never knew Joey?
1. Part 1 Someone gets their heart broken

Part 1- Someone gets their heart broken  
  
Josephine Potter was painting downstairs in the basement for her art class. Her father, Mike Potter yelled for her to wake her brother up for school. So she then went to her brother, Samuel Potter's room.  
  
"Sam, wake up! I have your breakfast for you," she furiously knocked on the door. Joey was getting a little inpatient and wanted to knock down the door.  
  
"Go away, Joey," Sam's voice replied. He wanted to go back to sleep and didn't want to go to school yet.  
  
"Samuel, if you don't wake up I'll spit in your drink. One.. Two.." Joey was almost going to spit but suddenly the door opens.  
  
Sam opens the door and Joey swallows her spit and smiles at him and he takes the drink.  
  
Cut to school  
  
Pacey Witter, the most popular guy comes to school and everyone is staring at him. He completely ignores them and goes to find his friends, Drue Valentine and Jack McPhee who was also he's girlfriend's brother.  
  
"Hey, guys," he casually walked up to them. He looked around if he could find he's girlfriend, Andie McPhee.  
  
"Hey Witter. Did you hear?" Drue said sneering.  
  
"What?????" Pacey asked wondering. He was beginning to get annoying with these guessing games.  
  
"Nothing. You will soon find out," Drue said liking to torture Pacey.  
  
Just after they have been talking Andie McPhee's two best friends, Jen Lindley and Belinda McGovern walk past.  
  
"Have you two seen Andie?" Pacey asked them both.  
  
"She's over there," The shorter blonde pointed to where Andie was sitting.  
  
Pacey walked over to Andie and was hoping he wouldn't trip on a rock and a stick. He sighed in relieve when he was where Andie was sitting.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Pacey smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey," Andie replied without smiling.  
  
They are about to kiss when Andie suddenly spoke.  
  
"Does anyone have any gum 'cause I have Diet Coke breath," Andie asked which made Pacey wondered why she did that.  
  
"I have some," Belinda replied and gave the gum to Andie.  
  
Cut to Andie and Pacey sitting on a bench.  
  
"What happen to you? You suddenly have a tattoo on your back," Pacey asked her. He was beginning to think maybe it was bad idea that we was on vacation with his family and that he should of stayed but it too late now. He sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you. On our summer vacation I went to this really cool party and the television guys tell me to dance near the pool. So I am dancing for about ten to fifteen minutes and I nearly fall but Chris Wolfe catches me and from then on it was a blur," Andie answered happily.  
  
"So are you breaking up with me?" Pacey asked, shocked that Andie would even fall for a creep like Chris Wolfe.  
  
"I thought you knew. I can't go through another couple of years still dating the same guy. Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew but we are still going to the prom together aren't we and can you believe this thing still hurt after three weeks," Andie replied without even looking at him. She didn't want his blue eyes staring at her, saying it was her fault that they broke up.  
  
She was glad that the bell rang so she quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to her first class.  
  
"Hey everyone, it is another fine day at Capeside High and if you all know Pacey Witter got dismissed by his mistress," The loud speaker went through the whole school and Pacey was getting very embarrassed. He wished the whole school would stay out his personal life. 


	2. Part 2 The Bet

Part 2  
  
"Why does everyone know I broken up with Andie?" Pacey said clearly getting annoyed.  
  
"Cause you're the most popular guy in school and she the most popular girl in school and every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to nail her," Drue smirked.  
  
"Basically you, with tits," Jack suddenly replied.  
  
"So are saying that I can't replace her," Pacey wondered. He was beginning to think that Drue was going to bet on something.  
  
"Yeah," Drue smirked again.  
  
"Wrong. Andie is totally replaceable," Pacey answered, getting really annoying. "How would Drue know anything," He wondered.  
  
"Are you kidding? You can't replace Andie," Drue laughed and was looking Pacey straight in the eye.  
  
"Ok, I bet you that if you make one of these girls pretty and have the right boyfriend, she will be the most popular girl in school and will win the prom," Pacey answered and somehow he know this was wrong but it was a way to win back Andie.  
  
"You're on Witter. I'll choose the girl and you have six weeks to make her prom queen," Drue said as he shaked Pacey's hand for the bet.  
  
They soon go walking around the school and are spotting which girls that where suitable for Pacey to make the Prom Queen.  
  
"What about her?" Pacey pointed to the girl was wearing the wrong make up and the wrong clothes.  
  
"No, she's too easy," Drue answered him. He looked around and spotted Joey Potter, who had dropped her books. He looked at Jack and knew they found the perfect girl for Pacey.  
  
"I got it," Drue said which startled Pacey.  
  
"Who?" Jack looked wide open pretend he didn't know.  
  
"Joey Potter," Drue answered, slowly a small evil smile across his face.  
  
"Not Joey Potter. Anyone but her. Weird boos I can do but not her," Pacey complained. He knew Joey hated him after what he had done to her in the sixth grade. She basically ignored him after that and he didn't want to face her anymore.  
  
"Well a bet is bet. I would hurry up if I was you 'cause you have only six weeks," Drue smirked and walked off with Jack.  
  
Pacey made his way to where Joey was standing, where she was waiting for her dad. He was getting nervous and hoped nothing horrible would happen.  
  
"Joey, I was wondering if you'd like to--," Pacey nervously asked. But Joey completely ignored him and walked away. "--embarrass me horribly in front of all these people."  
  
Just then Joey's brother, Sam comes along. Pacey then started talking to Sam.  
  
"Hey Sport," Pacey said to him trying to make conversation.  
  
"Hey Pacey. He knows my name," Sam smiles. He couldn't believe Pacey Witter would even know who he was. He was so excited and happy but on the other hand Joey was getting pissed off.  
  
"Excuse me Pacey Witter," she yelled at him. "But that's not my brother's name. His' name is Sam."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sam," Pacey answered not wanting to look at Joey, knowing that she would hate him even more.  
  
"That's ok Pacey," Sam smiles at him. "Just ignore my grumpy old sister."  
  
Joey was getting really annoyed with Sam and decided to drag him kicking and screaming into the car. Everyone is looking and Pacey is getting a little embarrassed by Sam's behaviour. He waves to them goodbye and walks off. 


	3. Part 3 College Difficulties

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback :D  
  
Part 3- College difficulties  
  
Pacey at home thinking of what college he should say yes to. He had to think long and hard what he wanted to do in five years. The thinking made his head hurt so then he went for a walk. On the way he bump into Joey.  
  
"Ow," Joey squealed.  
  
"Hey Joey," Pacey said, forming a smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me suddenly?" she asked him wanting for his answer.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's because I always wanted to be your friend."  
  
"Yeah, right," Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm being serious," Pacey looked at her with his deep blue eyes.  
  
"You haven't talk to me since the sixth grade. So if you want to play some game, well I'm not in," she yelled at him. "And Pacey stop following me." She stormed off without saying goodbye to him.  
  
Pacey knew this bet was probably the worst bet we had ever done. How was he going to convince Joey, that he was a nice guy? He shook his head and decided he would go home. At around six o'clock it was dinnertime and Pacey didn't eat much of his food.  
  
"Pacey, Why aren't you eating?" John said rising his voice.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Pacey said glumly, taking his fork and arranging his food in the centre of his plate.  
  
"I think he's depress because Andie dumped," Allison said without even looking at both of them.  
  
"How do you know about Andie dumping me?" Pacey said surprised that his little sister would notice anything about him especially at school.  
  
"It's all over the school. I should know, I go to the same school as you," Allison replied, again not looking at Pacey.  
  
"I'll think I will go back to my room."  
  
Pacey walked off to this room and thought for a while but slowly he was getting sleepy and started to sleep. His mum came in his room and she smiled. She looked the blanket and put it on Pacey and left the room.  
  
The next day at school Joey was talking to her best friend Dawson Leery. They were arguing about Pacey and how he was suddenly nice to her.  
  
"I can't believe he's suddenly nice to me," Joey said for the fifth time.  
  
"Well like I said before, he probably has a thing for you," Dawson laughed.  
  
"No he doesn't," Joey bit her lip.  
  
"Yes he does," Dawson smirked. "And if he doesn't like you, you definitely like him."  
  
"No I don't," she yelled at him.  
  
"Yes you do," Dawson yelled.  
  
They keep on arguing until the bell rings. 


End file.
